The Aliea Files
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Aliea Academy. We all know the characters, but do we really know them? Delve into their pasts and find out what happened to them, and how they became the fierce players of Aliea Academy.


**Hey minna-san, NinGo here with another fic. Don't worry, this is mainly drabbles about how I picture what the lives of the Aliea members were like before the series started. This fic will be a side project, one I will only update when I have the time**

* * *

**The Aliea Files- Reize**

* * *

"_It's all quotes, anyway, and it all sounds the same to me."_

Midorikawa Ryuuji's fondest memory was the day of his fifth birthday. He had always been an intelligent boy, having mastered the art of reading at age 4. He had adored his father, often repeating what the man said, for good and bad. It was with this in mind, that his father had bought him a book titled "The Book of Quotes", as a little inside joke. However, they were surprised when the child latched onto the book, even replacing his teddy bear as his constant companion. He would read it religiously, and learned many of the phrases of by heart, many of which he would say at random, whether or not they had any relevance to the current situation.

* * *

"_Bullies are always cowards at heart and may be credited with a pretty safe instinct in scenting their prey."_

Young Midorikawa was a prime target for bullies, with his green hair and strange sayings. Through it all, his biggest comfort was his book, where he could escape the realms of reality and just become mesmerized at the words of wisdom written within its pages. It didn't take long for it to be brought to the bullies' attention, and they leapt upon it like ravenous dogs at a bone. They took the book of off him and taunted him, threatening to rip it in half or draw in it. They rejoiced as they finally got a reaction from the 'Green haired freak' as usually he would ignore them or confuse them with a random quote. When they grew bored, they threw the book into a puddle, and walked off, laughing as the 'green-freak' jumped after it to save it from water damage. After that Ryuuji left the book at home, in the safe confines of his wardrobe. Without his book to comfort him, his school days became much harder for him to get through. However, bullying was to be the least of his problems.

* * *

"_Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order."_

The death of his parents his him hard, as it would any 7 year old child. It hit him even harder than most, seeing as he had witnessed the incident before his very eyes. He had seen his father being shot in the face by a handgun, watched as his mother was raped before being mercilessly slashed across the throat by their assailant. For 3 days, he hid in his parent's wardrobe before the police arrived at the horrific scene. For those 3 days, he had been too terrified to leave the wardrobe, his book gripped tightly to his chest as he shook in terror. He did not register the policeman open the door, nor did he register being carried to the police car. He did not notice the policewoman who asked what he had seen, if he was ok. The only reaction they received from him was when they tried to take his book away from them. With a screech, he held onto it tighter, and kicked at them as he crawled away, and the tears fell. This time, he just about registered the policewoman's comforting embrace, and he sobbed into her shoulder, letting out his fear and sadness in one big gushing wave.

* * *

"_The language of friends is not words but meanings."_

The Sun Garden Orphanage. Although recently opened, that was the place Ryuuji had been sent to. For such a new establishment it had a surprisingly large number of residents. The total of children living there had raised from a measly eleven to a shocking fifty-five children within five months of its creation. All of them had their own tragic tale, many of them having matured much earlier than the norm to deal with their past. One such child was Miura Hiromu, who had not said a word in the 3 months he had been living at the Orphanage. He had wavy brown hair, pale skin, and emotionless blue ringed eyes. He had latched onto Ryuuji from the moment he met him, much to the annoyance of said green haired boy. When all he wanted was to be alone with his book, the constant silent presence of Miura was irritating, and eventually the emotionally damaged boy had snapped, yelling at the pale boy to leave him alone. With a sad expression, Miura left Midorikawa alone to his reading, and the boy was relieved at the solitude.

Although he was at a new place, he still attracted bullies, especially a certain red head. Once, when Ryuuji was sitting on the swing, his precious memento of his parents was swiped from his hands, and he glared at the grinning boy before him. Flanking him was a white haired boy with a small scar on his cheek, and another with brown hair and a headband, and the latter was smirking as well while the former was looking at the red head with hesitance. With a mocking grin, the red head pulled out a lighter, and held the edge of the book to a red hot flame. Ryuuji's eyes widened and he made a lunge for his book, but the other two boys held him back. Just before the book touched the flame, the red head was tackled from the side, and he immediately dropped both the book and lighter. The other 3 boys watched, mouths agape as Miura lay on top of the red head, before rolling of and grabbing the book in his arms. Quickly, the red head jumped up and began to kick the pale boy, his friends joining in, albeit it hesitantly on the white haired boys behalf. Ryuuji watched in shock as Miura protected his book with his own body, and before long the 3 got bored, and left. When they had gone, Midorikawa rushed over to the boy, who merely rolled over and held out the book with a happy smile. With wide, shocked eyes, Ryuuji took it in his hands, before dropping it and helping the injured boy up, tears welling in his eyes.

And that day, Midorikawa Ryuuji made his first ever friend.

* * *

"_The surest sign that intelligent life exists elsewhere in the universe is that it has never tried to contact us."_

One day, 'Father' had brought some shocking news. He revealed that the Sun Garden Orphanage was to be changed to Aliea Academy, and that they would all be learning football. But, that wasn't all. On a trip to Mt. Fuji, 'Father' revealed to them a large construct in the mountains. After venturing inside, they came across the Aliea Meteorite in all its terrible glory. 'Father' explained to them that by using the power of the Meteorite, the world would tremble before their might, and they would create a peaceful utopia, where children would never suffer like they had, never would another child lose their family. His words had enticed them all, and once they had a taste of the Meteorites power, they were 100% accepting of his plans. After all, they would do anything for their 'Father', the man who had done so much for them. Ryuuji remembered a quote from his book, a quote that spurred him on, that encouraged him to help fulfill his 'Father's' goal: _"We make war that we may live in peace"_

He couldn't help but notice that Hitomiko-nee-san had disappeared, but in the coming years, he forgot all about her.

* * *

"_The team with the best players wins."_

After two years of intense training with the power of the Ailea Meteorite, the time for team selections had arrived. 'Father' had informed them that there would be five teams; Second-rank team- Gemini Storm, First-rank team- Epsilon, and the master rank teams- Diamond Dust, Prominence and Gaia.

When Midorikawa was chosen to be the captain of Gemini Storm, he was proud of himself, but disappointed that he was only strong enough to make the second-rank team. However, upon finding out Miura was also in Gemini, he was happy where he was. The members of his team included; Goryuu Reo, Sango Yoshirou, Kikuma Shousuke, Kanime Iderou, Karoku Satori, Kinki Nozomi, Omotsuki Sora, Io Shuntarou, Nanakaze Rimu, and of course Miura and himself. It was at this point that 'Father' announced that they would take up new aliases, which they were to stick with and refer to each other as, no exceptions. So, they were now; 'Gorureo', 'Coral', 'Gigu', 'Ganimede', 'Karon', 'Pandora', 'Io' (Midorikawa wondered why his name remained the same) 'Riimu', 'Diam', and 'Reize'.

He was annoyed upon learning that the three who had bullied him and Miu- Diam- were placed into the Master Rank team 'Prominence', and were by 'Father's' new rules, above them, which they took full advantage of, especially the red head, Burn, who was Prominence's captain.

It took a while, but the children were soon conditioned into their 'Alien' roles. It took Ryuuji much longer than the others to become 'Reize', but after a few years he finally got it down. Also during that time, they all grew in strength, especially Gaia who, despite being one of the Master Rank teams, was at first the weakest team of all. In 2 years, they had gone from being beaten badly by Gemini Storm, to running circles around Epsilon, and being on even playing with Prominence and Diamond Dust. Reize didn't understand where the power boost had come from, but he did not care.

Soon, they were ready to show the world their power, and what better time to start then just after the Football Frontier. After the match was finished, and Raimon was declared the victor, Gemini Storm was ordered to attack and destroy Raimon Junior High. After all, what better place to target than the school of the 'strongest team in the country' in order to gain attention and recognition of there power.

* * *

"_Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former."_

* * *

**There we go, The Aliea Files 01- Reize. If you're interested and wanna see more, tell me and i'll think about it.**


End file.
